We are Uzumaki
by LaBuse's General
Summary: All Uzumaki Mito wanted was to live her retirement in peace. Then the new jinchuriki performed a jutsu that could have the potential of throwing the world into imbalance and destroying the future and Mito realised that a decision will be made in the future that could lead to disaster. Thus they journey to find the answers from a village of hyperactive ninja relatives.
1. In every mistake, there is opportunity

At age 11, Uzumaki Kushina, future genin of Konohagakure no Sato; feminist and self-proclaimed prodigy, sat on a swing outside the academy in deep thought- oblivious to the flash of yellow in the corner of her eye belonging to _that weirdo_ peeking at her from behind a tree.

"Hmm… requires a minimum of two players…" she mumbled to herself.

Lifting her head, she frowned at her classmates- scattered on the lawn before her- ignoring the boy with big blue eyes trying to get her attention.

"Not good enough!" She exclaimed, standing abruptly and stomping away.

Namikaze Minato quickly retracted his partially outstretched hand with a blush.

##

"What is she _doing_ , Yuki?" A woman dressed in an elaborate kimono with her hair in a loose bun peaked into the Uzumaki mansion's library, "Is she…is she _studying_?"

"Hai, Shizuka-sama," Kushina's lady in waiting nodded worriedly, "She has been there for 15 minutes already, ever since she returned from the academy."

Uzumaki Shizuka's eyes widened, "That long? Could it be the Kyuubi's influence?"

"Shall I consult Mito-sama?" Yuki asked.

Shizuka shook her head, "No need, I will go myself."

##

' _So ninja can summon animal ninja's from millions of miles away?'_ Kushina sat back thoughtfully, _'And all they have to do is create a contract?'_

She pulled out a scroll, bit down on her thumb and wrote out a contract with her own blood:

 _I, Uzumaki Kushina, give permission to the person who holds this scroll and becomes a signee of this scroll to summon anyone of my clan –ttebane._

"There!" She signed her name as the first summoner, "Now I'll be able to summon Kaede nee-san from Uzushio."

She practices the hand seals as depicted in the tome in front of her and, when she deemed herself ready, slammed her still bleeding fingers onto the floor.

"Kuchiose no Jutsu!"

She heard a horrified gasp before the room was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of white smoke.

##

Uzumaki Mito knew that her strength was beginning to fail. Every day she felt her strength diminish as the new container grew stronger and stronger. Death was near, very soon she will lose all strength and she welcomed the short Kyuubi-free rest she enjoyed now before joining her husband on the other side. She lived a long, long life and she watched many loved ones die.

' _Nothing can rival solitude,'_ is what she thought each morning as she took her tea and looked outside her window at the cherry blossom tree that her husband planted outside her room especially for her.

And then her niece came running in, "Kushina…," She stopped to catch her breath and Mito sat up straighter at the mention of the new jinchuriki, "I caught her _studying._ " The last part was said in a whisper.

Mito's eyes turned sharp, "Are you sure?"

"Positive! Yuki said she was at it for 15 minutes already."

"Finally something exciting, get my walker, Shizuka-chan," she said as she reached for her hairpins with the seals designed to keep her hair up. "An Uzumaki _never_ studies for 15 minutes straight! Especially not a jinchuriki Uzumaki. Your daughter might be on the brink of destroying Konoha."

"That bad?" Shizuka asked incredulously as she helped her aunt up.

Mito looked her in the eye, "If we're lucky."

They hobbled towards the library as quick as they could. When they reached the doors Mito threw her walker aside and pushed at them, her Uzumaki strength not failing her as the doors swung open.

"Kuchiose no Jutsu!"

She gasped, they were too late.

She watched in amazement as the smoke cleared to reveal a small blonde haired boy, about 6 years of age, holding a can of paint in one hand and a brush poised as if to paint in the other.

The boy seemed stunned for a moment, then he noticed the other presences in the room with him and quickly hid his tools behind his back- giving Shizuka and Mito a sheepish grin.

"Who are you?" Mito demanded.

"Uzumaki Naruto –ttebayo!" He brought up his fist, still clenching the paintbrush that was currently dripping paint on the expensive wooden floors, "Remember it!"

Mito turned to Shizuka, "Take him to Hiruzen-kun, I am too old for this."

"Who are you, Obaa-san?" He asked, dropping his paintbrush and can to the floor where it noisily clanged and splattered everywhere.

Shizuka winced.

Mito drew herself to her full height, "I am Uzumaki Mito, wife to the Shodaime Hokage- Senju Hashirama." Her noble mien caused all to forget about the paint splattering's everywhere while all looked at her in awe.

There was a couple seconds of silence before, "…Man, you must be one old hag."

Mito watched at Kushina started to laugh her crude laugh. Naruto was startled by the sound and turned to look at his previously unnoticed summoner. His mouth and eyes formed 'o's' and he moved towards her with an arm outstretched.

He grasped a lock of her red hair and stared at it in amazement, then turned cerulean blue eyes to her face and smiled, "Pretty!"

Mito could literally see Kushina melt into a puddle at the 6 year olds feet. Her eyes turned to them, then. The softness in her eyes hardening to a stubborn glint.

"I'm keeping him!"

##

Naruto stared up at the man before him, "Wow, Jiji! What happened to all those lines and spots on your face?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at the tiny boy whose hand was clutched possessively by Kushina. "Uzumaki Naruto, you say?" He addressed Shizuka who nodded in agreement.

"Kushina-chan summoned him with this scroll?" He held up the scroll in question.

"That was the summoning contract she used, yes."

The Hokage turned back to the boy, "Where are you from?"

The boy looked at him incredulously, "You already know that, Jiji! I'm from here!" He looked out the window uncertainly and added, "Konoha!"

Mito spoke up then, "It is reasonable to assume that he is from the future."

The Hokage, due to the nature of the issue and Mito's involvement, was summoned to the Uzumaki Mansion, rather than all four of them going to the hokage tower.

Hiruzen hummed in agreement, "Who are your parents, Naruto?"

He looked up from the scroll he had begun to peruse when he received no answer. To his surprise the boys eyes where filled with tears and he looked at Hiruzen like a hurt puppy.

"I asked you that just the other day, Jiji!"

Hiruzen sighed tiredly when Kushina and Mito glared at him.

 _How was he supposed to know?_

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Defend with a strong presence

**That you for all your kind reviews. It was interesting reading what you expected from the story and comparing it to my own ideas for it. I don't know if you'll expect what is to come but if you enjoyed my story or at the very least I've made you smile, I would be very happy.**

 **The plot that developed until the beginning of the story is mostly cannon. I've just used a bit of poetic license for the vague parts. This means that Naruto was not abused or beaten or forced to pay ridiculously high rent or eat rotten food. The third Hokage took care of all his basic needs (not always personally) and ensured his wellbeing. Basically the Hokage gave him everything but kept it professional, so the only thing Naruto is suffering from is loneliness. Which is quite a harsh environment for a six year old to live in, in any case.**

 **Disclaimer: I once owned a naruto. I ate it. Don't own it no more.**

Uzumaki Mito was a seasoned warrior. Her fight against the most powerful bijuu in the world was often overshadowed by her husband's presence. Konoha's history books speak of Hashirama's fight with the mighty nine-tails, how his mokuton subdued the demon, how he broke Madara's control over the nine-tails. This was all well and true- but only a half truth. Very briefly is it mentioned that Uzumaki Mito, the foreign wife of the first Hokage was present at the battle and assisted him in subduing the Kyuubi.

Mito would never forget, she did not want to be immortalized in bed time stories and academy lessons, but in her mind the memory persisted. Her husbands anguished cries as he slayed a brother- a comrade. Her own fears and insecurities when she sealed the beast within her soul. How she had almost forced Hashirama to kill his lover too.

Mito was strong, though. When Hashirama released the Kyuubi from Madara's control she took on the beast by herself. Half-crazed and filled with an ancient and terrible anger, the Kyuubi had roared and released a bijuudama and Mito had been rooted to the spot. The bijuudama was a strange colour, so beautiful and dark and _powerful._ For a moment she wondered what she could do with all that power- only for a moment though because the explosion was blinding and she flew back from the force of it, crushing her knee.

She could not see or move and the Kyuubi was charging towards her at an unfathomable speed, but Mito had her formidable chakra chains. Those same chains that could chain chakra in its purist form, and what was the point of chaining chakra if she could not sense it?

Now, as she gazed down at the slight boy with blue eyes that reflected him heart, she sensed things that got her thinking of the many, many possibilities. And she sighed thinking of her husband's oft repeated words: Conflict, no matter the era.

"Kushina? Why don't you take your new-ah…friend out to play?" She asked.

Kushina's eyes lit up and she dragged Naruto out of the room blabbing about all her plans to an excited little boy.

Mito had much to discuss with Hiruzen.

##

"So," the third Hokage turned to face the old woman, "You are the seals mistress, Mito-sama. What is your verdict?"

Mito clicked her tongue, "As soon as you hear the word Uzumaki you assume seals. It is not a seal."

He waited for her to elaborate, when she didn't he rolled his eyes.

"I would still like your verdict."

"Who me? Why, thank you for asking," She feigned shock as Hiruzen rolled his eyes once more. "When Kushina drew up the contract she intended to summon her sister from Uzushio but her wording was 'I give permission to summon anyone from _my_ clan'. It is totally genius of her- this would solve my problem of long distance travel." She rubbed at her once shattered knee.

"So why did it summon someone from the future and not anyone of her clan in the present?"

"Because, young Hiruzen, Kushina is not clan head- she has no authority over any of the Uzumaki's in the present."

"So what you're saying is," Hiruzen's eyebrows drew together, "She summoned someone from a time when she is clan head?"

Mito nodded, "Exactly!"

Shizuka gasped, "But my husband is the next clan head- and after that Kushina's brother!"

"Something must've happened. We must speak to the boy, this is a rare opportunity."

"But something doesn't make sense. This boy seems to be my charge, why didn't Kushina take him in? And he doesn't seem to have the most prominent Uzumaki feature." He eyed Mito's fading red hair.

Mito sighed, "I can sense his chakra. Not only is he Uzumaki- he is also the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki and totally unaware of it so it must've been sealed when he was still very small."

There was a stunned silence.

Shizuka's eyes where tearing as she whispered, "Kushina…"

Mito nodded sadly, "The boy is too young to be a jinchuriki. The normal sealing age would be the same as when Kushina had the Kyuubi sealed. Something must've happened to Kushina and either this was the only Uzumaki child they could get on short notice or there was no other."

"But if something happened to Kushina how could she still be clan head?"

"I did not say she died, she may very well be alive. Either way, there was something about young Naruto that seemed very familiar- something that I think made this all possible."

"Yes?" Hiruzen tilted his head in question, "What is that?"

"He has Kushina's chakra sealed within him."

##

"This is what you do the next time they bully you!" Kushina stalked over to the small drawing table in the corner of the park and flipped it- scattering all the papers across the ground. Her hair raising and floating like a thundercloud, swirling around her head as her eyes glinted dangerously, " **WHAT DID YOU SAY!?** "

Naruto watched with apt attention, running over with short chubby legs to the fallen table and setting it upright, when she had finished her demonstration, and rushing back to her side again.

He stalked to the table, just like how he saw Kush'na nee-chan do, and attempted to flip the table. It lifted on two legs before falling back to its original position.

"WHAT'CHYAA SAAAY?!" He shouted, raising his plump fists into the air.

He was surprised when an over excited Kushina tackled him to the ground, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tight, "You're so cuuute, 'Ruto!"

"I know," Naruto gave her a toothy grin, "I'm so cute, right?"

"Yes you a-are," She sing-songed back to him.

"I a-am," Naruto giggled. "Wait, who is that, Kush'na-nee?"

Kushina turned around fast and glared towards the trees, "Who's there?! Show yourself! Bully!"

Slowly, uncertainly, a blond head peaked out from behind a tree.

"Hello," he gave a shy smile.

Before she could react Naruto was already running towards him as fast as he could with his small strides.

"WHAT'CHYA SAAAAAAAY?!" he flipped an imaginary table and glared at the boy.

The older boy looked uncertain, "K-Konichiwa."

"What do you want, Namikaze?" Kushina growled at him.

"Yeah! What'chya wan'?" Naruto echoed.

"I heard you were looking for a partner for the three-legged ninja race? Let's play together." He smiled at them.

"Play?" Naruto's eyes brightened.

"Don't let your guard down, Naruto. He's trying to trick us! I'm a prodigy so I know these things."

Naruto looked cautiously at him.

Minato blinked back.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You're trying to steal Kush'na-nee away from meeee?" Naruto raised his pitch towards the end, "I won' let you!"

The older boy looked from Naruto's raised fists and angry expression to Kushina's crossed arms and drawn brows and felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Prepare yourself, Bully!" Naruto charged.

Minato's eyes widened as he leaped away and raised both hands in the air as a sign of goodwill, "Woah! Wait, easy there. All three of us can play together."

"All three of us play together?" Kushina contemplated, then her face brightened, "I just thought of an excellent plan, why not all three of us play together?"

"Wow!" Naruto stared at her in awe, "My Kush'na-nee is so clever. I bet she's cleverer than you!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Minato.

Kushina nodded solemnly.


	3. I was once little, now I am fierce!

**Thank you, dear readers, for you kind comments. I must admit to getting a bit lazy with updating but your comments have motivated me (and 'guilt-ed' me) into uploading this chapter. I have just completed my last assignment for the year, this does not bode well for my faithful readers because it means** _ **no more procrastination**_ **. I really thought that I would update sooner but constant writing is proving to be much more difficult than I expected. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Neither Naruto nor Merlin (have any of you identified the opening lines?) belong to me.**

Fate works in mysterious ways. No man may know his own destiny, he must live and work like the rest of us. A few years ago, Jiraiya the Great Toad Sage defied fate by learning of his destiny- a prophecy that confused rather than explained. He was told that he would make a choice to train or not to train a student and that that student would destroy or bring peace to the world.

Uzumaki Naruto was that child. He was born an orphan, raised in a world of loneliness and sadness and knew of little else. He would gradually make friends and form bond and be happy but he would always look back at his days of sadness and remind himself of what he fought for. But today he met his dead parents and formed his first bonds. As they played and laughed and smiled, unaware of the meanings of their existence to each other, fate rewound itself around the three of them.

##

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Minato looked nervous.

"Kush'na-nee knows what she's doin'," Naruto assured him with utmost confidence.

They stood next to team Shikaku and Inoichi, both of whom were looking at Naruto curiously.

"Is that your brother, Namikaze?" Shikaku asked him.

"He's _my_ brother," Kushina growled at him and he grunted and looked away.

"Shikaku has a point though, his hair and eyes are just like Minato's." Inoichi observed.

"No, he looks like ME! Aaaand he's and Uzumaki like me!"

Shikaku turned to look back at the trio, with Minato's right leg tied to Naruto's left and Naruto's right tied to Kushina's left, they made an odd group- but they surprisingly fit together.

"All right children, on the count of three," the academy teacher called out, "One, tw-"

"Wait!" The third Hokage and Uzumaki Shizuka approached from the academy building. They made their way to the academy teacher and spoke to him privately.

"Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Naruto?" The teacher looked at them, "The Hokage requests- "

"The boy too!" The Hokage added calmly and Shizuka looked at him in enquiry but he only inclined his head towards the trio.

She looked at them and gaped, her eyes becoming saucer wide.

"Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto _and_ Namikaze Minato." The Hokage nodded towards them, "Come with us."

Naruto and Kushina both stepped forward in sync. Minato fell flat on his face.

"Keep up, Namikaze. If we weren't so careful we would have fallen with you!"

##

"Whoa, you look just like Ino-chan," Naruto stared at the woman seated in front of him.

"Who?"

"Ino-chan."

"Who's that?"

"The girl that looks like you." Naruto kicked his feet happily.

"I explained the situation to you, Inoue," The Hokage cut in, "He might be talking about a future relative."

"Damn," Inoue whistled, "Who did Inoichi knock up?"

"Ino-chan's old man? I think he knocked up old man Shikaku." Naruto grinned at her.

Inoue chocked and the Hokage looked scandalized.

"That's why he has all those scars on his face, right? Right?"

"Naruto-kun, Shikaku and Inoichi aren't old. You saw them just now, they're my age." Minato explained while Inoue sighed in relief.

"No way! What happened to 'em? Did they shrink?"

"Okay kiddo, enough yapping," She laughed at his offended face, "Your pals here," She gestured towards Minato and Kushina, "need to take a blood test- and so do you but we'll do that later. Right now I need you to relax and sit still."

Mito, who was watching from a chair in the corner, snorted. The Hokage's attention was drawn to her and he approached asking if she was still well.

"I am not as weak as you would expect me to be, and why would I miss all this fun. What are you planning?"

"Inoue will take me and Shizuka-san with her, that is her special ability after all. I guess you'll want her to take you too."

"I want Kushina-chan to remain here and take her blood test later, the blond haired fellow as well- if my suspicions, and everyone else's, are correct."

Hiruzen nodded his assent.

"…do you understand, Naruto?" Inoue concluded.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto turned around in his seat to look at Shizuka. "Hey, Kush'na-nee's mother-san, why do you keep looking at me with _those_ eyes? It's a strange kind of eye-looking, I've never seen it before."

Inoue groaned while Shizuka looked startled, but then she smiled at Naruto, "Because you're special."

His eyes went big and his voice sounded choked when he replied, "Really?"

"Really." She confirmed.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed, "Kush'na-nee, you have an awesome mother!"

"Meh," Kushina shrugged, "She's okay."

"She's your m-mother?" Minato looked nervous, suddenly.

"Anyway!" Inoue cut in before Shizuka remembered to glare the poor boy down, "We have something to do. Hokage-sama, do you wish to bring Mito-sama too? Alright- What? Shizuka too? Well you know how I run a transport service here, bring everyone! Minato, keep Kushina in check while we're gone and for heaven's sake, Naruto, sit still!"

And with that they entered Naruto's mind and looked at a future none of them would foresee.

##

"Demon!"

"Don't play with that child!"

"Stay away!"

"You'll be cursed."

"Don't speak of it, you know the rule."

"The fourth Hokage."

"My wife!"

"My parents!"

"Get lost!"

Images flashed by- too fast for the mind to comprehend. Voices echoed, over and over and over.

"SHUT UP! I am not _him_ or _that boy_. I am Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"

…Then suddenly everything stilled. A vision of a paint splattered cobblestone floor met the eyes of the four intruders and slowly the vision blurred with tears. It cleared quickly and a fist was raised to a backdrop of a mountain with four faces carved into it. The vision focused on the last face.

"Watch over me."

The scene changed and an older wrinkled Hiruzen looked down at them.

"Why don't I have any parents?"

The face sagged in barely concealed sadness, "Your parents died in the Kyuubi attack. You should be proud of them."

Small feet were seen, "I don't know what faces to be proud of."

"Kushina!" Mito suddenly yelled, making Hiruzen and Shizuka look at her in shock. Inoue concentrated on upholding the memory stream, "Kushina, I know you're in here. You and your boyfriend, come out!"

A growl was heard and suddenly the Kyuubi sat before them. Huge metal bars were the only thing separating them from sudden death.

 **Uzumaki Mito, you dare to come here? I will** _ **crush**_ **you!**

"Kyuubi," Mito sighed, "It has not been long enough since I've last seen you."

 **Likewise.**

"He can't do anything, can he?" Inoue glance at the Kyuubi nervously from behind Shizuka's back.

Mito shook her head, "He is a prisoner. This sealing is remarkable, the only thing he can do is feed Naruto his chakra and weaken it a little. It will be a long time until that happens though." She paused in thought, "You look smaller than usual Kyuubi. What happened?"

 **An unfortunate occurrence, in fact it is something for you especially to worry about.**

"Really? Surprise me."

The fox's mouth pulled back into what might have been a snarl or a grin.

 **I will give you a hint…**

He pushed his muzzle as close as he could to them.

… **Madara.**

All four intruders grew pale.

"Madara?" Hiruzen asked incredulously, "That Kyuubi attack I spoke of in Naruto's memories, did Madara release you? How is he still alive?"

"Hmm, whoever it was must've known the seal is weak during childbirth, I see what happened now." Mito frowned.

"What?" Shizuka asked anxiously.

"Kushina went to give birth to Naruto, and whoever Kyuubi thinks is Madara attacked."

Kyuubi scowled in annoyance.

"Another Uzumaki must've been present to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto along with some of Kushina's chakra- and that blond one's too. I wonder what happened to the other half of your chakra."

 **Very clever** , Kyuubi smirked, **there's just a one thing wrong with your prediction. I will enjoy letting you know of this.**

"What?"

 **Release me and I will tell you.**

"Ha! As if- WAIT! Mito-sama what are you doing?" Inoue screamed in panic.

Mito ignore the shouts of protest as she reached for the seal…

…only to have her arm grabbed by a white clad arm.

##

"The man stood taller than all four of them. On his back, stitched in red was the kanji for 'yondaime hokage'.

The Kyuubi growled in frustration. **Minato! Come here and let me** _ **rip you apart!**_

He was ignored and promptly abandoned with a click of Minato's fingers.

They stood in a yellow-golden room with what appeared to be stars and meteoroids floating across the room. It seemed to continue for miles in all directions with no end in sight.

"This is by far the strangest thing I've done," Inoue commented.

"We need to make this quick, I have to have enough energy for when Naruto needs me."

"My, to think you became Hokage," Mito smirked, "Kushina sure knows how to choose them. She takes after me."

Minato blushed, then cleared his throat, "As I said-."

"Oh pish-posh. Bring Kushina here. We know what to do."

"We do?" Hiruzen raised a brow.

Minato looked uncertainly at them.

"Well, hurry up boy." Mito widened her eyes at him.

He sighed and clicked his fingers once more and a woman with long red hair appeared before them.

"I-is that you…Kushina?"

Kushina slowly opened her eyes and looked around, "What? W-where? Naruto!" She cried desperately, glancing around. Then she caught sight of her mother.

"K-Kaa-chan?"

"Kushina! You- You're so big!"

"Minato! What's happening?"

"They appeared in Naruto's subconscious."

"I'm sorry Okaa-san," Kushina looked stricken, "You have to go back. We have to save our chakra to see Naruto when he needs us."

"Relax child," Mito walked towards the couple, "You and your chakra are not going anywhere. Inoue, you may send us back after I tell these two exactly what to do."

##

"My nose is itchy," Naruto whined. "I feel like there's a whole lot of people having a pow-wow inside it."

"I'll scratch it for you," Minato offered, "just don't move or Inoue-san will lose contact."

"No, I'll scratch it. I'm his sister." Kushina stood.

"Make sure not to move him."

After Kushina scratched his nose, she stood in the circle formed by the four adults around Naruto. "I wonder if they can feel anything." She poked Mito unceremoniously on the nose which flattened to its fullest potential.

"Haha, look at this Minato. So funny." She giggled and Naruto joined in.

Minato, pleased that she used his first name, approached and gave a humoured chuckle.

"I'm glad you find my discomfort so amusing. At least one of us take pleasure in it."

Kushina and Minato jumped, "It was Namikaze, he told me to do it! Ask Naruto!"

"Yeah!" Naruto added.

Minato pouted.

The rest of the adults opened their eyes. "What are you planning, Mito-sama? What were those hand seals?" Shizuka seemed as if she was going to bawl any second.

Instead of answering she grabbed Kushina's arm and gestured Minto closer. "You," She pointed at Kushina, "Kiss Naruto's one cheek, and you," the finger moved to Minato, "on his other."

"Why kisses?" the third Hokage looked confused.

Mito paused for a bit, then, "Because I sais so! Now move!"

"Yay!" Naruto cheered, "Kissy's!"

Kushina gave a fond smile and moved to kiss Naruto.

"When I say so!" Mito boomed, then she sighed and formed a couple of hand seals and slammed both hands into Minato's and Kushina's back.

"Oww! You put a seal on me, you old hag!" Kushina complained while Minato tried to look at his back in morbid fascination.

"Owwie," Naruto pouted, "My tummy is sore."

"That's the signal," Mito cried, "Kushina and you other boy! Now!"

They both leaned forward obediently and when their lips made contact a shockwave passed through the room, originating from Naruto which made Minato and Kushina fly to opposite ends of the room.

Shizuka reached in time to prevent Kushina crashing into the wall but Minato was not as fortunate. Both their eyes were closed and Shizuka was close to a panic attack when Kushina groaned, blinking and Minato sat up with sudden alertness- but it was Naruto's voice that grabbed everyone's attention.

"What did you take from me?" His lower lip trembled, "G-give it back!"

Minato was next to him in a flash, Kushina a split second behind. Hiruzen blinked, shocked at how fast two pre-Genin could move.

"Naruto," Minato grabbed hold of his face and tried to wipe the tears away- looking close to tears himself, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated over and over again as Kushina clutched at them both and bawled her eyes out.

"Mito," Hiruzen's voice was deathly calm, his face grim, "Explain."


	4. Famous Last Words

**My readers are too kind, your support inspired this chapter. I actually had something else planned but I think this chapter works better. Your comments helped recognize flaws in my flow of logic, please keep telling me about your expectations as I plan the story and compare.**

 **Unfortunately Naruto is still too little to be getting any sort of justu's now but fear not… I have already planned the ending and he will be getting something which I hope none of you would expect.**

 **Rest assured young Minato and Kushina are not dead, as will be brought to light in this chapter.**

It was half an hour later that any explaining got done. Yamanaka Inoue had taken her leave and Naruto, confused and worried about losing something precious he didn't know he had, exhausted himself to sleep with his head on Minato's shoulder. Minato hugged the small boy close to him refusing to let anyone take him- not even Kushina when she growled at him and tried to grab Naruto from him.

Shizuka watched them with watery eyes, "Kushina, you married the next Hokage?"

"NANII?!" Kushina shouted and stood in clear vexation. Naruto blinked a little in a state between sleep and awareness and Minato gently rocked him until he started to snore again- but Minato looked shocked and heartbroken too.

"How do you know?" He turned sad blue eyes to her, "You can't possibly know that Shizuka-sensei." He looked confused and frowned in thought and quickly began making plans on attaining the prestigious title, more determined than before.

"Wha- But- Aren't you… huh?" She looked at them, expecting an answer but they both just started back at her.

"What did you call her?" Mito leaned forward in her high backed chair.

Minato shook a little, "Er… Shizuka…-sama?"

"No, you said Shizuka-sensei, I heard you."

"Never mind that," Kushina stalked up to her mother, "What's this about me being married? I am the feared prodigy Kushina-sama, no man will eve-" And she stopped suddenly and turned to look at Minato in horror, her mouth hanging open.

He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, "What?"

Kushina blinked and blushed a little. Then she frowned, stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry. She blushed again and turned away scornfully, casting odd glances at him and Naruto from time to time.

"Why did you call her sensei, boy?" Mito continued stubbornly.

"Because she taught me fuuinjutsu," He answered automatically.

Mito raised a hand to stall any protest from Shizuka. The third sighed impatiently, "We are wasting precious time that I do not have to spare, Mito-sama. Please explain clearly what is happening."

Mito nodded, "Since older Kushina and _boy_ have very little chakra to spare I have given them their bodies back so that they may have a chakra system at their disposal. Enough to replenish, not gain more, mind you."

"Wouldn't that chakra become part of their younger selves' chakra?"

"That is why I have sealed it. Just before the seal had manifested, the chakra overwhelmed the body for a moment and took control- which is what I was hoping for because now Kushina and her friend will have access to their older selves' memories, they'll just have to work hard to attain it."

Minato listened attentively and Kushina looked to be in deep, deep thought. No one paid mind to them, thought they should have.

"These memories do not come to them automatically? But they are small children, this might be harmful to them. Harmful and dangerous." Shizuka added.

"If we want to find out about the future it's a risk we'll have to take. At any sign of danger I will release the seal and the chakra will return to its original seal, the memories will leave with the chakra" Mito explained, "As for the memories, only the more emotionally tainted memories have a chance of being remembered, the rest only when triggered."

"So you're telling me," Kushina looked up with a suddenness that startled them all, "You're telling me that these _visions_ I'm getting are my future memories? _This_ boy is my son? And he's an orphan?'

Shizuka jumped up and cautiously approached her daughter, "Kushina…"

She tried to lay a hand on her shoulder but Kushina jumped back, "No!" She stared up at her mother then turned to Mito and Hiruzen, "What happened to me?"

Nobody answered and Kushina's eyes turned wild and frightened, "Why doesn't he know about me?" Her voice was becoming more and more animalistic, she pointed a finger at Hiruzen, "Why didn't you tell him? He asked you, I know he did! You knew who his mother was, didn't you?"

The third closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands,

" **WHY?!"**

Both Uzumaki elders and the Hokage jumped up in horror. The Kyuubi's voice leaked into Kushina's own.

"Kushina, calm down! You need to calm down!" Shizuka commanded.

" **ANSWER ME, OLD MAN!"**

"I CAN'T!" The Hokage looked older than ever and wrinkles that would soon show permanently on his face made its appearance, "I wish I could answer Kushina, but I can't."

Poisonous Kyuubi chakra was already beginning to cloak Kushina. Her canines where elongated and her eyes red. Matching red hair swirled dangerously around her head.

Hiruzen continued, "I can tell you this much though- every citizen of Konoha is like family to me I would _never_ treat this boy unjustly. If I did not tell him who his parents were, I did it for a reason."

Still Kushina did not stop her advance towards the Hokage. She did not even seem to hear him. A bubbling red tail formed from her back.

"I know you are scared and angry, Kushina," Mito told her, slowly backing up while reaching discreetly into her pack, "Supress the Kyuubi and we will discuss this rationally. I believe in you Kushina."

Kushina turned her attention to Mito and the Kyuubi within her roared. Another two tails sprung and Kushina crouched.

"Can't you release the seal? Then her memories will go," The Hokage jumped into a defensive stance in front of Mito.

"Even if the memories go she is past the point of reason now."

"You said this would not be dangerous."

"I didn't count on you screwing up the future."

Hiruzen frowned, "Did you not hear what I just _said_?"

Mito sighed, "You're right, I am sorry. That was uncalled for. As soon as we sort this out I will release the seal."

Kushina growled and _pounce._

They both jumped out of the way.

Shizuka formed hand seals at a rapid pace and slammed both hands on the ground and two barriers formed, one protecting Minato and Naruto and the other trapping Kushina. Minato took up his own defensive position over a wide-eyed Naruto.

Kushina growled again and cracked the barrier with a swipe of her claws.

"Take Naruto and run," Shizuka whispered to the Minato, "The barrier will move with you."

He nodded and pulled Naruto towards a safe passage.

Another swipe of the claws and the barrier was almost down.

Minato and Naruto ten feet from the exit. Naruto tried to turn his head back and look, feet digging into the ground, "Wait! She said that-."

"I'm sorry Naruto but not now. She will be okay, don't worry." Minato tugged his hand to get him to speed up.

The barrier was down and Kushina _charged_ , her body leaving an after image in her speed. A bubbling red chakra claw was poised and Mito felt her knee throb as Kushina raced towards her.

The third grabbed her around the waist and leaped out of harm's way. "Leave Mito! I know you are a fierce warrior but against the Kyuubi your strength fails you, leave!"

Mito knew he was right, but still she stayed. She might not be its host anymore but she knew her responsibility. If she would die she wanted to piss the Kyuubi off while she was at it.

A chakra chain emerged from her chest and dangled before her, taunting the Kyuubi. Kushina roared in anger.

The chakra chain shot forward and Kushina leaped and in mid-air they would have engaged in an exchange of blows if Kushina did not hesitate for a split second… because… she heard the most beautiful sound in the world, a word that she had given up all hope of hearing.

"OKAA-SAAAAN."

Naruto stood in the doorway with Minato's arms wrapped around him, trying to pull him out of sight but he dug his heels in stubbornly. "That's what she said, she's my okaa-san!" His bright blue eyes shined with unshed tears and Kushina dared not blink in case she missed any second of his reactions to this realisation. Then a chakra chain wrapped tightly around her and the last thing she saw was her mother sticking a seal to her forehead.

##

Minato began to panic when Naruto's eyes begun to close and he started to fall over in tandem with Kushina, "What's happening?" He cried in panic.

Mito looked over at him from where she was leaning over Kushina. "His strength is on par with Kushina since she is his summoner."

"Then shouldn't he be dismissing back to his time?" Hiruzen asked.

"We will discuss that later, bring Kushina to the couch. I will release the seal immediately, come here boy."

Minato lifted Naruto in his arms and obediently came to her.

Mito took Naruto from his arms.

"No!" Minato yelled, "No, you can't, give him back!"

He tried to take Naruto back from her and she gave him a humouring pat on the head, "I understand your concern but it would be easier to release your seals in you didn't hold Naruto. And we have to release the seals, you saw what happened to Kushina. I don't want you to accidently learn one of your Hokage techniques and use it on us in anger too."

"No! You don't understand!" Minato was close to begging, "You can't take him from me! No! We have so little time!"

Shizuka stilled from where she was fussing over Kushina, "Little time?"

"Do you remember something, boy?" Mito spoke gently.

"Yes, give him back and I will tell you."

Mito hesitated, looking at the Hokage and Shizuka for their consent before releasing a sigh, "Very well." She gently lay Naruto back into his arms and Minato hugged him close to him, gazing down at him as if he would disappear.

Finally Minato sighed and looked up, "I remember the last moments before I died. Most of my memory is what I was thinking at the time but I remember Naruto with startling clarity. He was lying on a pedestal, he looked like new-born." Minato smiled a little, "He was asleep but I remember flashes of him crying his tiny lungs out for all they were worth. His hands were tiny, they were clenched with tiny dimples by the knuckles and was about the size of my thumb, so fragile and frail. I was wondering at the time how I could burden this tiny child with so much. I was going to do something frightening, I was terrified." Minato gulped, "I don't know what I was going to do but I had a bad premonition and this was the only way to fight it."

He paused.

"Carry on child," The hokage urged.

"I did it, that something that I can't remember. My life was fading and as my vision was darkening around the edges I felt like a drowning man. Helpless and frightened, I couldn't undo what I had just done. The only thing I could do was gaze down at him and imprint his image into my mind and cry. I cried softly so that I wouldn't wake Naruto or scare Kushina more than she already was. I just let the tears drop and drop and pray so hard that this was just a dream and that I would wake up tomorrow as a father. That my son could grow up in a world where he was not an orphan, that I could watch his first steps, hear his first words and play with his. Smile with him. I prayed so hard that I did not just condemn him to a life of loneliness. I closed my eyes so tight as I prayed- but I couldn't open them again."

A tear drop fell from his eyes and when he looked down Naruto's eyes were watching him. Kushina sat up and stared at him.

"Why did you do that to your son?" Mito asked, not accusingly, just curiously.

"I remember," Kushina said, "Child of prophecy. You said that to abandon's one village is to abandon ones family. You said that shinobi are those who endure and that Naruto will do great things for the world one day and that he would need the power."

"Child of prophecy?" Hiruzen frowned, "Do you know Jiraiya."

Minato sniffed and nodded, "I can't remember anything except his name, Jiraiya-sensei."

He didn't look away from Naruto as he said this. Naruto raised and hand and put his palm on his tear stained cheek, "You don't have whiskers," He whispered and Minato held him tighter.

Hiruzen stood, "Go and rest, Kushina and Naruto. Minato, I know you want to stay with Naruto- go with him."

When they left he turned to Mito and Shizuka, "Jiraiya once met a toad sage who told him that he would make a choice to train a student that would bring great peace or destruction to the world."

Mito gasped, "Those reckless children! I know I have no right to speak after this episode but they are gambling with the fate of the shinobi world!"

Shizuka cut in, "I have faith in Kushina…and Minato. They saw something in young Naruto and place their trust in him. I trust their judgement."

"And if Naruto should become corrupted by the Kyuubi's power? If he gets overwhelmed with the burden of being an orchestrated orphan with no real parent figure to guide and show him right from wrong? What then? Will we let the future be destroyed like that? They have handed him the power to begin wars and wreck lives."

"Have more faith in Naruto. If you don't believe in Minato and Kushina at least believe in him."

Hiruzen hummed in thought, "What can we do? Prevent the future from happening? Find this man that claims to be Madara and kill him?"

"I don't know," Mito frowned, "But I might know someone who does. We will go to Uzushiogakure and meet with the Oracle of Uzushio."

"The Oracle of Uzushio?" Hiruzen raised a brow.

"Yes, we will find out once and for all if this was the right decision."

"I see, so we determine what to do with our knowledge of the future based on that. So we are keeping the seals on them for now?"

"The most emotional memories are done with so they should be no other danger."

"I will confer to you this once Mito but I hope you know what you're doing."

Mito sniffed, "You might be Hokage right now but you're still a gaki. You never take any risks. I am sure that nothing else bad will happen now."

But as the saying goes, _famous last words…_

 **There you have it. People seem to react more to drama then comedy, which sucks because I'd rather make people laugh then cry. Next chapter would have to be comic relief. I'm planning on having Orochimaru make an appearance (I love poking fun at Orochimaru) but let me know what you guys think. I'm open to all suggestions but I can't guarantee that I will change it.**


End file.
